


Ram Ranch

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Hot Tub, Oral Sex, Sauna, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Steamroom, Vaginal Sex, ram ranch, spa, steam room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: The men of the Van Der Linde gang are waiting for YOU at Ram Ranch. Come and find your favourite cowboy waiting for you in the showers, sauna, steamroom, or hot tub.(work in progress)YES, this is inspired by THAT song
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. Arthur Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a laugh but I'm really enjoying it?? I'll be posting a male version of this fic once I get this one finished.
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

Arthur, his name is. A gentle name for a man built like a bear. He's gorgeous, hunky and quite hairy. He's got his back to you, pushing his soaking hair off his face, slicking it back. He turns to face you, greeting you with a smile as he steps out from under the hot stream of water.

"You here for me, miss?" he greets, urging you to step under the shower with him. "You ain't nervous, are ya?" he asks you. 

"No, not at all," you tell him, dropping your towel so you can step under the water with him. 

He looks down at you, grinning like a kid at Christmas, enjoying what he can see. Arthurs hands come to rest on you, trailing down your waist, settling on your hips. His hands feel larger than they look, firmly holding onto you, his biceps bouncing slightly as his hand flexes against your skin, kneading your ass as he moves down to it. 

"C'mere, I gotcha," Arthur tells you as he slowly lifts one of your legs up, settling it against his hip. His hand moves from your leg back up to your waist, holding you firmly, assuring he's got you. 

Your hands come to rest on his chest, his large pecs against the palms of your hands, his damn chest hair brushing against your fingers. 

"Let's see what you got waitin' for me," Arthur tells you. His other hand moves off your ass, settling on your crotch. 

He doesn't hold back, fingers beginning to rub your clit, trailing back and forth over your folds. You let out a gasp, hands moving to grip onto his biceps as you feel your legs go weak. 

"Atta girl," he tells you. 

Arthur slips a finger into you, pushing a moan from your lips. He dips his head a little lower so he can steal your moans in a kiss. He's not holding back, kissing you passionately, as if you're an angel that just strolled into the showers.

Another finger finds its way inside of you, and this time you have to break the kiss just so you can moan. Arthur grins, his grip on your waist tightening as he can feel you trembling. 

"Fuck," you sigh. Your eyes dip from his gaze, one hand trailing down at the same time, admiring his body, brushing back over his pecs and his toned stomach, finally taking hold of his cock. 

Arthur hums as you begin pumping him, barely able to wrap your hand around his thick member. Your legs tremble again as Arthur hits that sweet spot inside of you, back and forth with the curl of his fingers. If he doesn't calm down soon he'll have you cumming with seconds, and he picks up on that. 

"C'mon, let's get me inside of ya," Arthur tells you, removing his fingers. 

Before you can realize what's happened, Arthurs got you pinned up against the shower wall, your legs around his waist, hands around his toned shoulders. You're not directly under the shower, just beside it so the outer trail of water trickles over you, keeping you warm. 

Arthur moves one of his hands from his tight grip around you so he can push himself inside, stretching you out, burying himself deep inside of you. He pushes a string of moans from your lips as he settles inside of you for a moment, before slowly pulling himself out and quickly slamming back in. 

"Good girl," Arthur praises before stealing your lips again, kissing you deeply as he begins to fuck you up against the shower wall.

He tightly grips your ass, keeping you firmly in place. His thrusts are large and in charge; Arthur naturally has a dominant aura to him, and you're more than happy to see that side of him come out.

Your head rests on the crook of his neck, moaning against his wet skin, one of your hands moving off his shoulders to grip hold of his hair. Arthur fucks you for all you're worth, the sound of skin against skin echoing off the walls of the shower room. 

Every time you think there's no way this can possibly get better, it does. 

"You're real tight, sweetheart," Arthur tells you, rolling his hips in such a way that it hits your g-spot perfectly. Your eyes snap shut, overwhelmed by the pleasure Arthurs giving you. 

You lean your head back against the wall, eyes hazy as you look at Arthur. He's red in the face, mouth parted as he lets out his own string of moans, just as deep as his voice. 

You can't deny your orgasm anymore. Your hand goes down to rub your clit. 

"That's it," Arthur grins, watching you play with yourself. "You've been real good for me," Arthur praises you. 

A few more thrusts and your orgasm hits you, sending you into bliss. Your walls clench tightly around Arthurs thick length, drawing his own orgasm out. He spills inside of you, continuing to thrust into you as he milks himself. You can feel him shaking, his muscles spasming as he rides his high.

Arthur steals another kiss from you, a bit more tender this time but still full of fire and passion. He slips out as he lifts you down from the shower wall, your legs still trembling so you hold onto him to keep yourself up. 

"You're all dirty now," Arthur tuts. "Better help wash ya'," he offers. 

Arthurs hands only leave you for a short moment so he can grab the soap, lathering it up, taking his time to wash over your body, stealing kisses from you every so often. You enjoy having Arthur wash you, maybe going for another round once your bodies are ready for it.


	2. Dutch Van Der Linde

"Come in, my dear," Dutch beckons you over with a swift motion of his finger. His arm goes back to resting on the stream room ledge, tucked away nicely in the corner.

The rooms foggy, but the closer you move over, the more you make out the shape of him. By the time you're sitting down next to him, you've already managed to admire the man. He's got raven black hair, swept back with droplets of warm water dripping off his curls. His dark hair continues over his body, though not too thick; you can easily make out his toned body, gorgeous pecs and abs, and naturally bulging biceps. 

He's quite the meal, sitting confidently, legs parted with an obvious hard-on pressed against the fabric of the towel that's loosely around his waist. 

"You're quite the looker, aren't you," Dutch tells you as his hand moves from its resting spot to move a few strands of hair that's stuck to your damp skin. 

"Thank you," you reply.

"Don't be shy, dear. Do come and take a seat on my lap. Straddle me," Dutch orders you, that natural dominant tone strong in his voice. 

You move off the seat, placing one knee next to Dutch's hip, one of your hands holding your towel in place. You go to straddle him but you're stopped with a small hand gesture.

"There's no need for that towel to be covering you up," Dutch tells you. He smiles as you let it fall from your body, settling on the steam room floor. 

Your skins already damp, glistening nicely and Dutch is quick to admire it. You straddle him, sitting comfortably on his lap, knees on either side of his hips. His hard-on is pressed against your crotch, his towel blocking the way. 

"Why don't you remove my towel, my dear?" Dutch asks you, one of his hands briefly cupping your chin, directing his eyes on you. You nod in agreement, shifting your hips up so you can remove his towel. 

Dutch's cock springs free, settling against his stomach, his chest hair trailing down to the base of his cock. Whilst you're distracted, admiring his length, Dutch places his hands on your hips, pulling you down to sit firmly on his cock. 

"That's it. Back and forth, nice and slowly," Dutch instructs you, his hands guiding you as he moves you back and forth, your pussy slowly rutting against him. 

Eventually, Dutch stops pulling and pushing your hips, instead just resting them there as you continue to slowly grind on his cock. Your body shakes every time your clit brushes down against him, Dutch's cock throbbing on response to your shakes. 

He watches you hungrily, enjoying the slow tease. "Good girl," Dutch praises.

Dutch lets you grind yourself down on his cock a little longer, his precum dripping down onto the hairs of his stomach. He gently lifts your hips up, one hand coming to hold the base of his cock firmly. He's positioned himself at your entrance, his tip prodding at your hole.

"Be a good girl and ride me, wont you?" Dutch asks, but you know it's a command. 

"Yes, sir," you sigh, slowly sinking down onto his length. Dutch lets out a soft sigh, his hand moving to rest on your hip. 

You ride him with long, slow thrusts, taking your time to get used to his length. He keeps his hips steady, though you can tell he's fighting the urge to buck up into you. His eyes trail all over your body, often meeting your own. 

"Excellent. Such a good girl," Dutch praises you again when you begin to pick up speed.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes off the steam room walls, along with your moans and the occasional sigh from Dutch. He's rather quiet, but you can tell he's enjoying the ride from his parted mouth and the way his hands begin guiding you up and down his length. 

You brush some hair off your face, breathing heavily from the thick steam. As much as Dutch adores you riding him, he's itching to take the lead. His hips begin thrusting up to meet your movements, pushing a string of moans from you. 

"Why don't you lean forward a little?" Dutch suggests. You do as you're told, placing your hands on his chest as you lean forward. 

Dutch begins bucking up into you, his arms around your waist, moans finally escaping his lips. One of his hands moves from your waist to cup your chin again, pulling you down against his lips. His thrusts slow down a little so he can focus on the kiss, softly catching your bottom lip against his teeth, tongue trailing over yours. 

His thrusts pick up again and you have to break the kiss so you can moan. You notice his smile, enjoying the way he can make you a moaning mess just from his cock. It feeds his ego.

Your head comes to rest in the crook of Dutch's neck, your chest pressing against his. His hands move from your waist, kneading your ass, holding you steady whilst he continues to buck up into you. 

"Sit upright," he orders. "I want to watch you fall apart," Dutch smirks. 

You follow his command, despite your body feeling weak and mushy. You have to keep your hands on his chest, steadying yourself as much as you can. Just when you think things can't get any better, Dutch moves one of his hands from your ass to rest on the inner curve of your hip. His thumb begins stroking nicely against your clit in quick small circles. 

"That's it. You'll cum for me, won't you?" Dutch asks, though you know it's an order. 

Within seconds, you're cumming on his cock, trying to hold yourself upright as your body trembles. Dutch smirks again but his smile soon fades as his orgasm approaches. He deeply moans, hands coming to quickly grab your hips, pushing you fully down on his length so he can bury his cum deep inside of you. 

"So good for me, so obedient," Dutch praises you, rocking your hips back and forth in small motions as he uses you to milk himself. 

"Thank you, sir," you sigh, your walls still clenching around him. 

"How about you come back down to lean on my chest?" 

You do so, your head returning to the crook of his neck. Dutch places one hand around your waist, the other moving the odd strands of hair off your face. His cock is still buried inside of you, slightly soft, but you know that as soon as he's ready, he'll begin thrusting up into you again.


	3. John Marston

John looks relaxed as ever, sprawled out in the hot tub, arms resting out along the edge. His head is tilted back, eyes shut, but is quick to open them when he hears you approaching. He smiles at you. 

"Here for me, miss?" John asks.

"I am," you respond. 

"You comin' in? The waters hot," John chuckles. He's eyeing you up mischievously, and it's unfortunate that you can only see up to his chest, the water bubbles thicker than usual. 

You swiftly drop your towel to the floor, fully nude underneath it. John's watching you hungrily, eyes trailing up and down your body as he runs his hand through his hair, pushing his hair off his face. He's slender but well built, his arms nicely toned and an even layer of hair over his chest. 

You begin stepping into the water, the heat trailing up your legs. As you get to your knees, John stops you. 

"You wait right there, darlin'. Sit back on the steps for me," John orders you. You're a little confused but you do as you say, taking a seat on the edge of the hot tub, your legs dangling in the water. 

John gets up from his seat, striding across the tub. He places his hands on your knees, still looking at you with that mischievous smile. John begins to part your legs, his hands trailing up your thighs as you slowly open them. 

"I ain't had my lunch yet, and I'm pretty hungry. You won't mind me havin' a taste, would you?" John asks, hands stopping on your thighs so he can spread your legs. 

"Go ahead, please," you urge him. 

"Thanks, miss," John winks at you. 

John doesn't wait around, dipping his head between your legs. You lie back on the edge of the hot tub, your back pressed against the cold and damp tiles. 

He begins by flattening his tongue, taking his time to slowly lick up and down your pussy, tongue trailing over everything. John trails his tongue up you again, stopping at your clit and flicking it with sharp, quick circles. You can't hold back on your moans, and you don't want to, encouraging John to have his fun with you. 

Your hand comes down to grip onto his shoulder-length hair, your thigh muscles twitching every time his tongue attacks your clit. John eventually sides a finger into you, knowing what to do with it. He curls it, fucking you with it, loving the way you shake every time he hits your g-spot. 

"Shit!" you sigh, your body constantly shaking. You can feel John smiling against you, feeding off the way he's making you feel. "John... y-you're gonna make me cum," you moan. 

"Well, what are you waitin' for?" John replies, his mouth still against your lips as he speaks. He quickly gets back to work, another finger sliding inside of you. 

You can't hold back, pushing his mouth against your clit as you orgasm. John continues to lick over your clit, back and forth with the tip of his tongue, loving the way your body shakes and your walls tighten around his fingers. 

"Mmm, that's it, good girl," John tells you with his tongue still out. You've only been here a few minutes and you're already a panting, moaning mess. And you haven't even got in the tub! 

"Now, you better get in here, miss. I'm achin' to be inside of ya," John tells you. 

You slowly sit upright, your legs dipping back into the water, still breathing heavily. John takes a hold of your hips as you slowly slide into the water, settling on the second step, the bubbles dancing against your chest. 

John still has that smug grin on his face. He spreads your legs back open, pulling them to rest on his hips, your ankles crossing over each other behind him. You've barely come down from your orgasm when John pushes inside of you, letting out a moan at the same time as you. 

"Shit!" John sighs, pushing his cock all the way in. He's not one to wait around, quickly drawing his length back out so he can slam into you again, fucking you through your orgasm. 

"I got you ready and you're still this tight? Damn," John tells you, firmly holding your hips as he continues to thrust into you. 

The water splashes up against your chest, a few lose drops hitting your face every so often. The water was hot to begin with, but felt even hotter as John's body is firmly against yours, your hands clinging around his neck.

He moves one hand from your waist to cup your cheek, bringing his lips to meet yours. His thrusts are still sharp but slowed slightly so he can enjoy the kiss, his tongue quick to find yours. John moans against your lips, his thumb stroking over your jaw. 

John has to break the kiss, his hand moving back down to your waist so he can pick up his speed again. You move one hand off his shoulder, dipping it into the water to find your clit. John watches your hand move down him, though he can't see under the water from the thick bubbles. 

"Go on, missy. Get yourself close for me," John orders you. He changes the way he's thrusting into you, rolling his hips so his cock brushes up against your g-spot. 

The better angle makes you moan louder than you already were, your orgasm quickly approaching. You moan John's name as you cum, feeling him bury himself deep inside of you as he lets out a grunt, spilling his load in you. John rests his head on your shoulder, breathing heavily as he enjoys his high. 

After a few moments, John stands back upright, pulling out of you. He rolls off you, sitting beside you, quickly putting his arm around you. You shuffle against him on the seat, head leaning on his shoulder as the two of you focus on your breathing. 

John's still panting when he asks you "Wanna go again?"


	4. Bill Williamson

Bill hears you approaching, turning his body half towards you as you enter the shower room.

"You is here for me?" Bill asks. 

"Mhmm," you reply, nodding at the same time.

He's the size of a bear, and just as hairy as one too. There's a gorgeous display of chest hair coating his pecks, trailing down to his podgy stomach, and settling around the base of his cock. His chest display is one thing, but oh god, his biceps, large and naturally bulging; you can't wait to have your hands trailing over them later.

"C'mere then," Bill says, beckoning you over with his hand.

You let the towel fall to the floor, walking over to join Bill under the shower. His eyes were all over you the second you appeared in the room, so it's no surprise that he's staring down at you now. One of his hands rests on your hip, eyes eventually coming up to meet yours. 

"Shit. You is real pretty," Bill tells you. "Could you stand against the wall for me? I gotta do somethin'," Bill asks you. 

Bill guides you gently, positioning you up against the warm wall of the shower room. Your hands are pressed against it, hips pulled out ever so slightly. Bill drops down to his knees behind you, urging your legs apart. 

You look back over your shoulder to see Bill pulling your hips down on his face, his tongue flattening out to trail up against your folds. You yet out a yelp, arching your back slightly so Bill has better access. 

He runs his tongue back and forth over you a few times, letting out a small moan before tilting his head so he can attack your clit, switching between sucking it and running his tongue in circles around it. 

Your cheek is currently pressed against the shower wall, eyes shut and mouth parted, the warm water spraying on you as you stand just off from the showerhead. You can feel your thighs shaking, but not because your bodys trembling. You look over your shoulder to notice that Bill's got his hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself whilst he eats you out. 

"Bill," you moan, catching his attention. 

Bill's quick to his feet, giving your ass a little slap as he stands. "You alright, sweetheart?" he asks you. 

"Mhmm," you nod, staying in the same position.

Bill can't resist the temptation, lining himself up and slowly sliding into you. Your eyes shut again as your moan, cheek still pressed against the wall, your hands trying to grip onto the tiles as Bill stretches you out. 

"Shit," Bill mumbles under his breath, looking down, watching himself pull his cock back out and slam into you again. 

Bill fucks you at a rough pace, eyes gazing at the water that trickles down your body. His hands are on your hips, half bucking into you, half pulling you onto his cock. He lets out a mix of moans and grunts, mumbling under his breath about how good you look pressed up against the shower wall. 

Despite Bill having his knees slightly bent, you're still stood on tiptoes, and Bill quickly notices this. He doesn't want you uncomfortable so he swiftly pulls his cock out, gently spinning you around and picking you up, pushing you back against the shower wall as you wrap your legs around his waist, ankles crossing over each other. 

Bill keeps one arm around you, the other lining himself up and pushing back in, his hand then going to grip onto you. Bills looking up at you with hazy eyes, mouth slightly parted as he rolls his hips into you, brushing that spot inside of you over and over.

Your hands wrap around his shoulders, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. He leans forward to steal a kiss from you, enjoying the small moans you continue to make. It's cute the way his nose often bumps against yours, trying to keep his thrusts steady but he can't help it. 

Bill has to break the kiss so he can let out a "shit!" Moaning as he fells your walls tighten around him. "You keep doin' that and I'll cum," Bill mumbles, trying to focus on fucking you. 

"What? This?" you ask, clenching around his length again. 

"Hnngggg," Bill blushes. You can feel his length twitching inside of you, his orgasm on edge. 

You reach down and begin rubbing your clit, wanting to climax as Bill does. It doesn't take long, not with the way Bill's fucking you. Your thigh muscles twitch as you orgasm, your walls tightening around Bill again and this time, he can't hold back, spilling himself inside of you as he grunts and moans. Bill lets out a line of cuss words under his breath, slowing his thrusts as he comes down off his high. 

Bill gently places you down, keeping one hand on your lower back as your legs shake. You place your hand on his bicep, keeping yourself upright whilst enjoying how toned he is. 

"You alright?" Bill asks you. 

"I'm good, real good," you tell him. Your other hand gently cups his damp beard, pulling him down into another kiss. 

"I'd like to go again... when you're ready," Bill tells you as he breaks the kiss. 

"Mhmm. Maybe a few more rounds," you grin.


	5. Javier Escuella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones so short and took a while to post. now to move onto the next batch of cowboys :0

Javier's leaning back in his seat, enjoying the heat of the sauna. The fogs not too thick, though the air is hot. His hairs down, slightly damp, brushing against his shoulders that are currently sprawled out on the seat above him.

"You here for me?" Javier asks as you enter the room, quickly closing the door behind you. 

"Mhmm," you nod. 

The first thing you notice is his towel that's long gone, but one leg is propped up on the seat, covering his cock from your sight. You go to sit beside him but he swiftly stops you. 

"No, come sit here," Javier tells you, moving his propped leg off the seat as he spreads his legs slightly, tapping the space between them, his cock hard and lying across his v-lines. 

You sit in the space between his legs, Javier's arms gently coming around you, his head peering over your shoulder. 

"You don't need that on," Javier tells you, removing your towel and chucking it to the floor. He gently pulls you back to lean against his slightly sweaty chest, his light patch of chest hair brushing against your shoulder blade. 

You get comfortable, parting your legs slightly as you watch Javier move his hand down your body, his other hand gently tilting your head to the side so he can lean forward and slowly kiss along your neck, his moustache brushing softly over your skin. 

The hand that ventures down your body finds its way to your crotch, the tip of his index and middle fingers pressing firmly on your clit as he begins to rub slow circles over it. A moan escapes your lips, and you can feel him smiling against your skin as he continues to kiss you. 

"Already wet for me, hm?" Javier asks, his lips continuing to trail against your skin.

"Uh-huh," you sigh, nodding a little at the same time. 

"Really? Let me see," he says as his hands move down, one finger slowly sliding inside of you. "Oh, you are." 

Whatever reply you had disappears from your mind the second Javier begins to slowly pump his finger in and out of you, another one slipping in shortly after. He continues to kiss your neck, enjoying the way you squirm against him. 

His cock was already hard when you walked in, but you can feel it twitching against your back, desperate to get inside of you. 

Javier moves his spare hand up to your jaw, holding you gently so he can tilt your head to the side and steal a kiss of you. He smirks every time you have to break the kiss a little just to moan against his lips, swallowing your moans as he continues to kiss you. 

His fingers soon slip out of you, and he's urging you to come and take a seat on his lap. 

Javier takes hold of your hips as you line yourself up, slowly sinking down onto his cock, both of you letting out a moan in unison. He brushes a few loose strands of hair off his face, ignoring the light layer of sweat on his forehead.

You start slowly, resting your hands on his shoulders as you roll your hips, getting used to his length. Javier lies back and relaxes, his eyes flicking between watching his length sink inside of you, to admiring the pretty facial expressions you make as you enjoy the pleasure.

Javier slowly begins to roll his hips up against you, letting out the softest of moans as he enjoys you riding him, meeting you halfway. 

"Touch yourself," Javier sighs, his face lighting up as you reach down and begin to rub your clit. 

He urges you to sit forward a little so he can begin to buck his hips up against you, fucking your tight cunt whilst your walls tighten around him as your orgasm approaches. 

Javier picks up the pace, holding your hips firmly and slightly rolling them downwards to meet his thrust. He doesn't hold back on his moaning, his cheeks a soft shade of red, and his mouth remaining parted.

"Fuck!" you yelp, your walls clenching around Javier's length as you cum. You feel your body tremble, and Javier only has to buck up into you a few more times before his own orgasm hits, spilling his load inside of you as his eyes scrunch shut and a string of moans escape his lips. 

Once the two of you have ridden your highs together, you slowly roll off Javier, taking a seat next to him and leaning back against the sauna seat.

Javier puts his arm around you and urges you to lean against him, not cuddling too tightly as your bodies would stick together from the sweat. Both of you continue to breathe heavily, catching your breaths from the ride. 

"You let me know when you want to go again," Javier tells you. 

"I will," you say with a nod.


End file.
